First kiss
by Ellie106
Summary: I just want to kiss Umi but why won't she let me?


A kiss...

A kiss is basically just exchange of saliva and it never got me interested me before but now it feels like it's something more. It's something that...WHO CARES!? THE POINT IS I JUST WANT TO KISS UMI BUT SHE WON'T LET ME! She usually never gets her pretty little head off of me but whenever I lean in to kiss her, she pulls back. It's been a month since we started dating! A MONTH!

"Hey!" I turn my gaze towards the main door and see Umi enter our house. I smile at her as she makes her way towards me and plops down on the couch next to me.

"Tired?" I ask while surfing through my phone. She snatches my phone and gives me a look of annoyance.

"What...?" I ask as innocently as possible with a pout on my face. She hesitates for a moment before smiling.

"Eli, don't you think it's rude to give your attention to your phone when your girlfriend if right next to you? You didn't even ask me how my day went." She folds her arms and looks away.

"I'm sorry, love. Look at me." I gently place my fingers on her chin and make her look at me. I remove my hand and tuck her hair strands behind her ear. She jumps and embraces me in a tight hug to hide her embarrassment.

"I missed you, Eli!"

"I missed you too baby girl." She smiles, her hands still around my neck. Her face is so close. Here's my chance.

I place my hand on her thigh and slowly lean forward. She flinches a little but continues to stay in the same position. She closes her eyes and I part my lips a little. I close my eyes too in excitement of FINALLY getting to kiss my girlfriend. I continue to lean forward but fail to find that warm and soft sensation. I open my eyes and see Umi suddenly stand up. She looks away and I sigh in disbelief. I was so close. I look at the ceiling and wonder what I did to deserve this. I will start eating less chocolate, come on! I need this kiss.

"I forgot to tell you...Nico asked me to tell you to meet her at the dance studio." She looks at me and smiles.

"I'll get going then. See ya." I stand up and kiss her cheek before heading out.

I enter our studio and look inside the room just to see Nico sitting on the floor eating a pack of smarties. I enter and quietly sit down next to her. She looks at me and turns away. I audibly sigh.

"You called me?"

She ignores me again and continues eating.

"Um, hello!?" I raise my voice a little in hopes of getting the attention I deserve.

"What?" She gives me a cold stern look before getting back to what she was previously doing.

"The heck? I refuse to be ignored by you." I again meet with silence. What is up with her? She was okay yesterday.

"I don't know what I did but I apologise and can I know what my fault is, please?"

Nico smiles at me, shows her pack of smarties and gestures me to take some. I smile back at her but when I try to get my hands on those sweets she pulls the bag of treat away. I raise my eyebrows and give her a 'you did not just do that to me' look.

"You are late. I called for you ages ago."

"IT'S NOT...I said sorry...? I want chocolate too! Come on, have a heart." I try to tug a bit on the pack, really craving those chocolaty goodness.

"How about...? NO!" She looks away and I pout.

"Can Eli please have some choco?" I try to sound as adorable as possible in hopes of getting what I want. Heck, it works on Umi might as well give Nico a try too but I get this feeling that she won't budge though.

Nico takes out a sweet from her bag full of smarties (I doubt it's full though. I mean she HAS been hogging them like a pig, there might not even be a handful left to be honest) and slowly gets her hand near my mouth but as soon as I try to take that into my mouth she the pulls back and eats it.

"Nope." She sticks out her tongue to me. I glare at her, my fury literally steaming around me.

"Fine. FINE! YOU EAT IT, YOU FUCKING FATTY!" I flail my arms around for a bit before stopping and giving Nico a death glare. When Eli wants chocolate, Eli gets it you hear me!

"Bish where!?" She gestures her body with a surprised facial expression plastered on her face.

"I-I don't know...somewhere...? WHO CARES!?" I look away and pout.

"Mate, don't you dare take out your frustration on me you prick. I know about you and Umi." She looks at me and smirks. I gulp and try to avoid eye contact. It's embarrassing as is that she knows but to discuss this...NO, NEVER!

"You thirsty bitch." She giggles "how desperate are you, Ayase Eli?"

"I-It's not like that. We already kissed ages ago." I try to shake her off but she ends up giving me a knowing smile.

"You seriously think I'm as clueless as a reindeer in Christmas, huh?" Nico places her elbow on my shoulder but instead of shrugging her off or even looking at her for that matter of fact I continue staring at the floor processing what had just been said to me.

"How can reindeers be clueless in Christmas!?" I look at her and she gives me a smug grin.

"Exactly my point. Who do you think Umi shares her thoughts with?" I look at her with disgust. Looks like Umi's choices are getting worse if she went to HER for help but still...if she has anything she would like to talk about, why didn't she come to me? I'm her girlfriend for god sake! Maybe this was a one time thing. Umi talked to Nico because she found it embarrassing to talk about it to anyone else.

"Am I not good enough?" I hug my knees and stare at the floor. Nico places her hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

"It's not your fault. She doesn't think you are not good enough, it's more like the other way around. She thinks SHE is not meant for you. Not good enough for you even." I look at Nico with teary eyes and try to understand what she is on about. Wait...WAIT! WHAT? Umi isn't good enough for me? What kind of bullshit is that? She is everything I can ever wish for and more.

"What kind of crap are you saying? She is more than I can ever hope for!" I wipe my tears and bore into Nico's eyes for answers. She looks at me hesitantly.

"Did she tell you that she thinks she isn't good enough for me?" Nico looks away.

"I'm in no place to answer. I wasn't even supposed to anything from the start." I hold Nico's arm and give it a firm squeeze, making her look at me.

"You are going to tell me everything, you understand? She is my girlfriend, I have the right to know!"

"I SAID, I'm in no place to say anything. Why don't you ask her yourself? Also, STOP crying, it makes you look uglier." She hisses in pain and frowns as I give her arm a little tug. "You can legit let go of me now! I know I'm attractive but I have no interest in you."

"For annoying the crap out of me, I'm going to show your picture to Nozomi of when you were shamelessly drooling over her pictures!"

"Eli! Please don't...I will lose my chance to get her and she will forever avoid me. I also won't be able to live my life with Maki calling me a perv...have mercy! Everyone else will never look at me the same way again, come on. My life will be OVER!" I stand up and she does the same. She grabs onto my arm with both her hands and give me the 'puppy dog' eyes. I start laughing and she lets go of my hand and looks at me in disbelief. I drape my arms over my tummy and continue laughing my head off. She just stands and watches me with wrinkled eyebrows.

"I was kidding! Jeez, you are too much to handle! Okay, so, as thanks for letting me know about Umi's thoughts I want to help you with Nozomi." I wipe a tear off my eye because of laughing too much and look at Nico. She leans on the wall and slowly lets her body slide down until she sits on the floor.

"You literally scared me. I even started to plan which country to move to in my head. Don't do that again! Also, you, me, Nozomi, help? Serious?"

"Yes." I sit down next to her and smile. She squeals and hugs me. I reciprocate.

"You are the best! Here." She hands me her pack of smarties, gets up and while happily swinging her arms she leaves. Also, did I mention she was humming a song too. I'm glad. At least I was able to make someone happy. I smile to myself and eat the sweets she left me. I finally got the chocolates. Horosho!

I enter our house just to see Umi sleeping on the couch with her makeup on. She must have passed out. I look around to see if others are there but I find no one. It's just 5pm, maybe they are still out for work. I look at the schedule and smile. We all decided to note down where we go and what time we will come back so no one worries. I look at everyone's notes, they are so extra. I giggle. Each and every one of them is so dear to me...I don't even know what I'll do if I don't have them. Many thoughts started running through my mind but got cut off when suddenly, I felt hands circle around my waist.

"Eli." Umi snuggles into the crook of my neck and gently whispers to me.

"Yes?" I place my hand on her hands and give it a slight squeeze.

"I love you." Umi quietly mumble but I manage to hear it despite my heart wildly beating. Ugh, I can't hold back. She is too cute for her own good. I remove her hands from me and push her against the wall. She looks away, I can see her face getting redder by the second. I smirk. I pin her hands on the wall on top of her head. She looks at me in surprise. Oh Umi, don't look at me like that. I start to lean in but suddenly, tears start falling from her eyes. I panic and let go of her hands.

"Umi, what's wrong?" I cup her face with my hands and start wiping her tears.

"I'm scared." She whispers and I hug her for a brief second before looking back at her again.

"Of what?" I give her a confused look. What in the world is she possibly scared of right now? She looks away.

"Wait, no way...ME!?" She doesn't look at me but gives me a single nod. I remove my hands from her cheek and look at her in disbelief. Why is she scared of me? Did I do something to scare off this poor little thing.

"W-Why are you scared of me? I'm your girlfriend? Umi talk to me, what's going on?" I hold her wrist and take her to our couch and help her sit down. I should probably get some water for her. I take one last glance at her and see her looking down at the floor. I leave to go to the kitchen to get some water.

"Here." I hand her the glass and sit next to her. I gently rub her back as she drinks a bit of water. After she is finished I take her glass and place it on the table next to the couch. She finally looks at me, her eyes still a bit teary.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I look at her with a serious face. "Why are you scared of me?" My voice hitches a bit, my tears threatening to fall as well but no, I must hold back. I need to be calm here not emotional.

"Y-You suddenly came onto me...I-I'm not used to this. I mean we haven't even kissed yet." She blushes as she continues to finish her sentence. I wasn't trying to do anything but kiss her though! I might have been too aggressive for her liking. I sigh internally. Jeez, I messed up big time. I move forward and embrace her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you baby girl." Her shaky hands gently reciprocate my hug. She snuggles into the crook of my neck and sighs.

"I just wanted to kiss you though, nothing else promise! It's just you are too cute for me to resist!" I look at her again and she blushes.

"Can I?" I ask, my voice full in hopes of getting a kiss. She hesitates and gets up.

"I need to go to the washroom." She heads off and leaves me surprised.

Why do I get this feeling that she doesn't like me that way I like her? She might just have agreed to become my girlfriend because she doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Oh wait! That's right! Nico! She did say something along the lines of...now I remember. Maybe Umi does think she isn't worthy of me!

"Umi! Open the goddamn door!?" I knock on the bathroom door more like pound. I have to clear everything. She is more than worthy of me if not I'm actually not worthy of her. She opens the door and looks at me, panic evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I look at Umi and gulp, forgetting for a second there why I actually had been knocking for. I look up and down. She is only covered in a towel, her hair dripping wet, her skin glistening because of all the water still present on her body.

"Can you not...?" She whispers quietly and looks away. I cough and look her in the eye.

"You didn't wipe yourself. You are going to catch a cold." I walk inside the bathroom, grab my towel and start drying her hair.

"Eli! What's wrong with you? I thought something happened! I legit walked out in the middle of my shower." Umi stopped my hands by grabbing my wrists and started pouting.

"Like I said, you need to dry yourself first." She lets go of my hand I continue trying to dry her.

As I dry her shoulders my hand accidently touched the knot of her towel that was around her body. The towel falls on the floor and both of our eyes widen in surprise, Umi quickly cover her chest up with her arms. I look at her in the eye, not daring to look down. I most likely will faint if that happens but I mean a little peak wouldn't hurt right? I gulp and slowly remove my gaze from her face and try to look down.

"Ayase Eli...you dare look down and I swear to god I will fucking break up with you!" I lift my gaze up instantly and look at Umi.

"Wasn't planning to!" I close my eyes and pick up her towel for her. I exit the room as soon as I give it to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything!" I shout from outside the bathroom. Gosh, I messed up. Why does this always happen to me...so embarrassing.

I settle down on the couch and wait for Umi to come. I hope she forgives me. I just want a kiss and here I am getting everything but that and from everything I mean embarrassment and humiliation. Why is this world unfair? Give Eli what she wants, come on! I close my eyes, thinking ways of making up with Umi. She definitely thinks I'm a pervert now.

"I'm sorry for shouting and also swearing." I look up to see Umi fully clothed. She gently settles down next to me, her eyes still looking down at the floor.

"I should be sorry. I shouldn't have acted how I did." I stroke her wet hair, she looks at me and I smile.

"Why are you so sweet? I really don't deserve you." Her voice slowly fading away as each word she speaks but I still managed to hear her loud and clear.

"Umi. Look at me. Baby, I don't deserve you. You are too good for me." Umi looks at me with wide eyes. She places her hand on my cheek.

"Don't say that. I can't find a person more deserving of me than you. You are perfect my Eli. Don't doubt yourself!"

"Exactly. Don't doubt yourself. You are all I can ever hope for and more. You are the one I want and your love for me is what makes you the most deserving person out there." I smile at my love and gently tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I understand. We both deserve each other because our love for each other is true!" Umi smiles and hugs me. Finally, I manage to clear my girlfriend's head.

"Correct sweetheart. Now, is this why you haven't kissed me yet?" I smirk at her and she blushes.

"I thought about it...giving your first kiss to someone is really special and I didn't want you to regret giving it to me so..." She looks away.

"What makes you think this is my first kiss?" She looks at me in surprise.

"You kissed someone before? Wow, how did I not know about this? You are mean Eli" She frowns. I start laughing at how she adorable she looks.

"You idiot! I haven't kissed anyone yet. You are my first love and my only love." I give her a dorky smile and she pouts.

"You are horrible!" she hits me on my shoulder. I yelp in pain.

"Oh my god! You okay? I didn't hit that hard!? I'm sorry!" She rubs the place she just hit and I laugh out loud. My baby is so innocent!

"You are too cute for your own good."

"I love you." I say out loud, my words full of sincerity and affection. I want her to know that I genuinely do love her and that she is the only one that deserves me. I look at her and blushes.

"I love you too." She smiles and stares directly into my eyes.

She is seriously too cute for her own good. I really don't know what I would do without her. I gently lean forward and so does she. I place my hand on her hand and my other hand on her cheek, gently caressing her. She closes her eyes and our lips touch. It felt like fireworks. I could feel the butterflies in my tummy. At first, I just wanted to kiss her but now I know what kissing is. It's about reassuring each other of our love that we share. We slowly move our lips in sync savouring each other's taste.

"Yo guys! We are back!" Umi looks at me with wide eyes.

"Nico's back...she had to come at the right moment to ruin everything huh?" I say in annoyance and Yerin just giggles.

"We can always continue next time babe." Umi gives me a quick peck and makes her way to the door. I smile and follow. We see them removing their shoes and I look at the time.

"You guys are back early?" I say with a frown on my face.

"Why? Not happy to see us?" I look at Nico and smile. I turn my gaze back at Nozomi, she grins so I end up giving her a death glare.

"No, you two ruined the best moment of my life." Umi smacks my shoulder and smiles and the pair that just came home.

"She is just kidding. We are happy that you are back." Umi and Nico walk to the living room leaving Nozomi and me.

"I know what you two were up to." She whispers into my ear and starts giggling.

"Fuck Nico." I say with disgust. I just know it that Nico told Nozomi everything. Now, I'm going to be teased for life!

"Are you sure? I really think you meant to say you want to fuck Umi." She laughs and leaves. I blush. We just shared our first kiss. Stop thinking about this stuff, Eli! That stupid Nico! I swear down I'll take my revenge someday.


End file.
